


I'll Leave A Tiny Cut

by trashcangimmick



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove is a Secret Softie, Consensual underage, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Period-Typical Homophobia, Referenced Knife Play, Switching, Verbal Humiliation, Will is 17 and Billy is 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/pseuds/trashcangimmick
Summary: Billy pierces Will’s ear with a sewing needle.





	I'll Leave A Tiny Cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highsmith (quimtessence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/gifts).



> The trash war rages on. Sometimes when you scream a bunch of prompts at each other, you both end up liking the same one. So this is my take on ear piercing. We'll see what highsmith do O.O

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Three… two…”

“Ouch!”

The needle pierces delicate skin. The ice held against Will’s earlobe for the previous five minutes only numbed the surface. Didn’t do a lot to take away the sting. 

“C’mon, don’t be a pussy.” Billy chuckles. 

The sewing needle has sunk into the square, pink eraser behind Will’s ear. Billy’s holding it in place with one hand. Picking up the gold earring off the paper napkin on the kitchen table. 

Billy said he bought it from Macy’s. Said he was gonna wear it, but decided it was too plain. It’s just a thin golden ring. 

Will can’t know for sure if Billy bought it for him. But Billy likes to wear feathers, and crosses, and flashy dangly things. If it doesn’t have rhinestones, or isn’t some type of ostentatious, Billy doesn’t seem to want much to do with it. 

Maybe it’s wishful thinking. Maybe it really was purchased as a present, but that’s just not a thing Billy would ever admit. It’s kind of a pattern. 

Billy gives Will old t-shirts that he’s _tired of_ . He brings over cassette tapes and _forgets them,_ and then never takes them back. Once he presented Will a brand new denim jacket that fit perfectly and tried to say it was something he’d _found in the closet._

Will plays dumb. He likes the gifts. Billy might get embarrassed if he realized that Will understood what was going on. 

Billy removes the needle and the eraser. Quickly inserts the golden post and hooks it to the back of the hoop. Will’s ear stings even worse when Billy cleans it with a cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol. He winces. Squirms. 

“Stay still. You’re gonna be even more of a bitch than usual if this gets infected.”

“It hurts.” Will know he sounds whiny. He kinda does it on purpose. 

“You gonna cry about it? You’re the one who wanted to do this.”

And that’s not strictly true either. 

Will remembers the conversation. It was just last week. Stretched out in the back seat of Billy’s camaro. Gently running his finger along the feather earring. Asking if it hurt. _Of course it didn’t._ And then Will said he’d thought about maybe getting a piercing someday. 

That was the only time they talked about it before today when Billy showed up with a needle, a first aid kit and the earring. 

Will stands up and walks to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. He has to admit it’s cool. Even if it maybe looks girly on him. He’s not muscular and tattooed. He’s not particularly intimidating. He’s tall. But he’s rail thin. 

He certainly looks better than he used to. Since his mom stopped giving him bowl cuts. Since he stopped letting Mike buzz his head for him. 

Billy cuts his hair now. Leaves it a little long at the top. Shaved down the sides. He’s taught Will about gel and pomade and how to look purposefully disheveled. It’s the same way Billy’s hair has looked since he abandoned the mullet. The only difference is that Billy’s hair is blonde and curly. Will’s is brown and straight. 

Will wears Billy’s shirts. Has his hairstyle. Now has the same ear pierced. When Mike sees it on Monday, he’ll sigh. Make yet another comment about how Billy is trying to turn Will into his clone. Mike doesn’t like Billy, which is understandable. Billy’s not easy to like. He’s prickly. Abrupt. Occasionally, outright mean. 

Will likes Billy, though. He likes how Billy’s made him look. He likes how Billy makes him feel. 

Mike thinks Billy is dangerous. He doesn’t understand the ways Billy makes Will safe. Nobody wants to shove him against a locker or punch him in the jaw since rumor got around that he hangs out with Billy Hargrove. The same Billy Hargrove who works at the local dive bar, and is responsible for heaving drunks out onto the sidewalk. The same Billy Hargrove who’s more than capable of knocking a grown man out cold. The same Billy Hargrove who knifed a guy behind the liquor store because the idiot tried to rob him. 

Most of the time, people don’t even go so far as to speculate why Billy Hargrove is hanging out with a nerdy high school senior. Billy would take offense to the implication. So nobody says it in more than a whisper, if they dare say it at all. 

“You don’t look half bad.” Billy walks into the bathroom. Wraps his arms around Will’s waist. Presses up against him. 

In the past few months, Will might have actually gained an inch on Billy. He’s still growing. But Billy will always be bigger than him. Thicker. Stronger. 

“I like it.” Will smiles. Catching Billy’s eye in the mirror. 

Billy smiles back. It’s quick. Blink and you’ll miss it. 

It’s not the confrontational, slightly manic grin that Billy gets when he’s trying to pick a fight. It’s not the fake flirtation he puts on for older women at the bar to pad his tips. It’s genuine. Or Will hopes it is. Hopes it’s something just for him. 

Billy squeezes him. Then grabs his hips and spins him around. He easily lifts Will up onto the counter. Crowds between his spread legs. 

Their kisses are still messy. Because Billy was the first person Will ever made out with. The one who taught him how. And Billy likes it wild. Tongue, and spit, and teeth nipping at lips. It’s kind of gross. 

“When’s your mom supposed to be home?” Billy murmurs. 

Billy has roommates. Tommy H. and George Walker. The sort of guys who are willing to turn a blind eye, but it only runs so far. They draw the line at Will being in Billy’s room with the door shut and music playing. Will is bad at being quiet. Even with Billy’s hand over his mouth. Tommy heard them fuck twice before having an epic meltdown. So. They can only go to Billy’s place if the other guys aren’t home. 

Will’s mom knows about Billy too, of course. She’s met him a few times. She might not know exactly what the two of them get up to. She might just think Billy’s a bad influence. She might just think he and Will are doing drugs—which they are. Either way, she’s made passive-aggressive threats about how well she knows Jim Hopper. How she could say something if Billy wasn’t careful. They were especially potent threats when Will was sixteen. Less so now that his eighteenth birthday is around the corner. 

She’s never caught them. She always tells Will he’s not allowed to have Billy over when she’s not home, but can’t do much to enforce it. Billy parks his car on a side road, half a mile away, in case Hopper decides to drive by. Will’s only had to hide him in the closet once when an obviously bribed Steve Harrington dropped by unannounced and honored the letter of the requested dirty work more than the spirit. He didn’t seem bothered by how sweaty and flushed Will was or how the house smelled like weed. He didn’t look around very much. 

“She’s not supposed to be back until nine,” Will breathes. Already feeling warm all over. 

His ear is throbbing. Still painful. It only adds fuel to the fire. It’s like when Billy chokes him, or bites him, or holds a hunting knife against his throat with enough pressure to prickle but not break skin. Will likes the knife a lot. Wishes Billy would cut him, on the thigh, or his hip, someplace nobody would see. Billy says that’s too dangerous. 

Billy kisses him again, with the confirmation that they’ve got time to burn. He’s no less hungry. He rubs his thumbs across the jut of a Will’s hip bones. Grabs his ass. Groans in that rough, kind of feral way he does. 

“How do you want it?” Billy whispers right in Will’s ear. Still squeezing him. Pulling him closer. 

Will can feel how hard Billy is, pressing against his thigh. He shifts. Lining up so they can grind together. They both gasp. Will’s always amazed how good it feels to rub up against each other. It makes him ache. Makes him feel hot and oversensitive.

“C’mon, tell me, Baby. Unless you wanna just stay like this.”

Billy laughs a little. Breathless. He’s being sweet today. Depending on how he’s feeling, the words are wildly different. On another day it might have been _Shit. You gonna cream your pants like a virgin bitch?_ Or he might not have asked what Will wanted to do at all. He might have bent Will over the counter and told him to _shut up and fucking take it, slut._

Will enjoys all the different iterations. Knows Billy would stop if he said so. If he’s feeling fragile, he can tell Billy to _be nice._ The rough edges soften, even if they never go away entirely. If Billy is really incapable of being nice just then, he’ll take a walk. Smoke a cigarette. Come back with a string of _I’m sorry, Baby, come’re let me hold you._

“Can we do this but um…naked?” Will dips his head a little. Looks up at Billy from under his eyelashes. 

Sometimes, they pretend that Will is still innocent. That Billy hasn’t showed him every sensation the human body can experience. Like they haven’t fucked each other senseless and then some. It’s a game Will likes a lot. He likes to remember how it was when he was shy, and nervous, and Billy was unexpectedly gentle. 

Billy whips his shirt off. Always eager to get undressed. Then he tugs at Will’s until it’s up and over his head and puddled on the floor. Billy unzips Will’s jeans. Will lifts up enough for Billy to tug them off, exposing skinny legs. Will doesn’t usually bother with underwear when he knows Billy’s coming over. He likes the way it makes Billy groan. He likes the way it makes Billy reach for his cock. Give it a few strokes. Rub his thumb across the shiny head of it, like he can’t help himself. 

Will moans. Drapes his arms around Billy’s neck. They kiss, mouths smearing together. Billy shoves his pants down around his thighs. Reaches blindly for the lotion that’s sitting by the sink. Manages to get some in his hand without breaking the kiss. 

He touches Will’s dick again. Brief, just to slick it up. Then they press against each other. Billy curls his hand around both of their cocks. Rolls his hips. It feels so fucking good. Will shivers. He wraps his legs around Billy’s waist.

Before Billy, he never thought the slide of skin could be so perfect. He thought sex was always penetrative. Always about a cock in a hole. He heard what men can do to each other and figured it must hurt. 

Then Billy touched him like this. Made him come like this. Just from grinding against each other. Will likes getting fucked now. He’s realized there are ways to make it enjoyable. 

But this will always be his favorite thing to do. 

Billy really starts to thrust. Will clings to his shoulders. Rocking in counterpoint to his rhythm. Billy kisses the side of his face. Down his neck. 

“Fuck, Baby,” he breaths. “Your little dick’s so hard. Can feel you twitching.”

Sometimes Will snaps and says _it’s not little._ He knows it’s not huge or anything. It’s probably on the shorter side. Definitely not as big as Billy. He’s not tiny, though. Not the way Billy makes it sound. 

The thing is, Billy seems to really get off on it. He likes it. Likes to talk about it. He likes it when they’re pressed together and the size difference is obvious. 

In fact. He leans back slightly to look down. Mouth half open. Watching the heads of their cocks slide against each other in his hand. Billy’s dick is fat. Olive skinned like the rest of him. Dark red at the tip. Will’s is pale. Not quite as thick. Soft pink. 

They do look good together. The contrasts. Billy tightens his grip and Will whimpers.

“Yeah. You getting close already?” Billy licks along the side of Will’s neck. “You come so easy, Baby.”

Today it’s not _your tiny cock gets tired out real fast, huh?_ Its not, _you’re never gonna last long enough to fuck somebody. You’re gonna be a little pussy bitch forever._

Will likes the sting of humiliation sometimes. It teases at same part of him that likes the sting of getting spanked bright pink. Maybe he’s kind of messed up. Maybe Billy’s the same kind of messed up. Because he likes pressing those buttons as much as Will likes how helpless it makes him feel.

_“Billy,”_ he mumbles. Clinging tighter. Breathing faster. He’s dizzy. Fuse burning short. It’s never like this when he touches himself. He can’t get this high anywhere else. 

“Yeah, Baby. Come for me. You’re so pretty when you come.”

Will shivers. Rocks against Billy faster. Their lips meet. And he falls apart. Cock twitching. Flooded with that perfect, shuddery warmth. 

“Fuck.” Billy growls.

He always likes watching. He pulls back a little. Wraps his hand around just Will’s cock. Gives it a few more strokes through the aftershocks. He keeps going until Will’s overstimulated and tries to squirm away. 

Billy stops. Every once in a while, he doesn’t. He’ll keep pushing. Saying _you can get hard so fast, baby. Just let it happen._ He’s not always right. Sometimes it’s really too much. But other times Will lasts through the discomfort. It starts to feel good again. He comes again. It’s so intense. It puts him on a whole other planet for a minute. 

Will reaches down. Touches his stomach, where some of his jizz splattered. He scoops it up and licks it off his fingers. Because it ruins Billy. Makes him gasp and start touching himself. 

“Stop that. I want to get you off.” Will says soft and breathy. 

Billy bites his lip. Hesitates a second. Then he lets his hands drop. He grabs the edges of the counter instead. 

Will takes his time. Running his fingers down Billy’s chest. Gently scraping his nails over the blonde fuzz on Billy’s pecs. Trailing down over his flat stomach. He can feel Billy’s muscles twitching underneath his skin. Tense.

It’s fun to tease him.

Will leans in for a soft kiss as he wraps his hand around Billy’s cock. Too loose to be anywhere near satisfying. He doesn’t move right away. He waits until Billy groans into his mouth. Then starts jerking him off. Real slow. 

“Baby,” Billy huffs against his lips. “C’mon–”

“Shhhh.” Will smiles. “It’s OK. We’ve got time.”

Billy makes a noise that could probably be called a whine. But whining isn’t manly. So that’s not a sound Billy makes. He tries to thrust into Will’s hand. Which of course just makes Will stop moving.

“Let me.” He kisses along Billy’s jaw. So sweet. Like he’s not doing this on purpose.

Billy relents. He relaxes as much as he can. Settles. He lets Will go back to what he was doing. Slow, loose strokes, building up the pace on a very gradual incline. Before long Billy’s panting. Shivering a little. So close. But not quite there. 

It’s easy to tell when Billy’s keyed up. He’s cheeks get pink. You can see the freckles that dot his nose in sharper relief. He breathes heavy. Right when Billy starts to tense again, Will stops. Squeezes the base of Billy’s dick to keep him from teetering over the edge.

“God _damn it,”_ Billy’s voice almost breaks. His knuckles are white where he’s gripping the counter. 

Will frowns. Does his best to sound earnest. “Oh no, were you close? I’m sorry.”

“You little bastard.” He’s wheezing, like he just ran a six minute mile. Cock twitching. There’s a red splotch of a flush on his chest.

“Did you want me to keep going?” Will cups the back of Billy’s head. Rubs his thumb across the buzzed-close prickly hair. Billy can’t help leaning into the touch. Letting his eyes fall closed.

“Yes.” His teeth are gritted. Like this is paining him.

“Yes, what?”

_“Please.”_

“Good boy.” Will whispers it so soft, even though there’s nobody else around to hear. 

Billy melts. Leaning forward. Pressing his face into Will’s shoulder. It’s time for Will to give him what he wants. A tight grip. Fast. Rougher than Will would be with himself. It doesn’t take much. It’s maybe twenty seconds before Billy’s hips jerk and there’s come dribbling over Will’s fingers. He’d lick it up. But it seems like Billy needs to be held right now. So he wraps Billy in a hug. Rocks him gently until Billy’s breathing slows.

He knows Billy’s back to normal when Billy grabs him and lifts him up. He carries Will down the hall to the bedroom.

“Gimmie a minute here, and I’m gonna fuck you so hard you can’t walk right for a week.” Billy tosses Will onto the mattress. He actually looks vaguely pissy.

“Is that a promise or a threat?” Will giggles.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Billy slumps on top of him. Blanketing him completely in sweaty warmth. Will’s still laughing until Billy prods at his ear. It renews the sting.

“Owww. That’s unsanitary.” Will wrinkles his nose.

“You’re unsanitary.”

“Nice comeback.”

“I’ll fuckin’ fight you.”

Will pulls him into a kiss. Billy’s gentle. Relatively. Doesn’t try to stick his tongue down Will’s throat, even if he’s still kind of bitey. It’s probably the closest to a soft afterglow as the two of them will ever get. That’s OK. Will likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Peach' by the front bottoms.


End file.
